Chronic graft versus host disease (cGVHD) is the most common long-term complication following allogeneic stem cell transplant (SCT), affecting 30-70% of patients who survive beyond the first 100 days. cGVHD and its associated immune deficiency have been identified as a leading cause of non-relapse mortality (NRM) in allogeneic SCT survivors. SCT survivors with cGVHD are 4.7 times as likely to develop severe or life-threatening health conditions compared with healthy siblings, and patients with active cGVHD are more likely to report adverse general health, mental health, functional impairments, activity limitation, and pain than allo-SCT survivors with no history of cGVHD. Any organ system can be affected, and further morbidity is frequently caused by long-term exposure to the corticosteroids and calcineurin inhibitors required to treat the condition.